


House of Eagles

by LadyOfShadows



Series: House Pride [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;This is the House of Eagles.





	House of Eagles

Sharp eyes, sharp wits  
A spell for every happenstance  
A fact for every occasion.  
Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;  
This is the House of Eagles.

Quick minds, quick fingers  
Unseen connections discovered  
Gems of knowledge found.  
Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;  
This is the House of Eagles.

Deliberation, dedication  
Every outcome has a plan  
No matter how bizarre.  
Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;  
This is the House of Eagles.

Enigmas, conundrums  
A new puzzle every day  
A riddle to be answered.  
Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;  
This is the House of Eagles.

Collaboration in all studies  
Asking questions, getting answers  
No scholar left to struggle.  
Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;  
This is the House of Eagles.

Creativity in all battles  
Peerless defense, strong attacks  
Victory at any cost.  
Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;  
This is the House of Eagles.

Apprentices of Rowena  
The sons and daughters of wisdom  
Ravenclaw’s vision brought life.  
Nothing left uncovered, no mystery unsolved;  
This is the House of Eagles.


End file.
